


Kyndra Days

by infantrykaisa



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infantrykaisa/pseuds/infantrykaisa
Summary: Mage gfs' day-to-day shenanigans & personal conversations
Relationships: Karma/Syndra (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Lunar Revel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year everyone \o/

The last time she went down this path she was about- Karma thought for a second, bending her knees a little then walked forward clumsily- hmm, _this_ tall.

"Dear. What are you doing?"

Straightening herself as she resumed normal strides with a slight blush Karma cleared her throat and turned to her girlfriend, smiling bashfully.

"Just trying to..remember what it was like coming home from school each day," she put her hand horizontally near her partner, a little below her chest-level. "When I was.. ah, this height."

Syndra looked unfazed, yet there was curiosity in her voice when she spoke.

"You used to be that short?" earning a playful smack on her arm for the comment.

"Awww, adorable baby Karma, tottering home from class," she teased. "Did you have butterfly pins and Winx Club stickers on your bag and notebooks as well-?"

Karma walked just a little faster.

"You don't say-"

"-we will not have a discussion about my tastes as a kid!" Karma's tone made it clear she would not brook any further argument.

That didn't stop Syndra from trying, though. If there was one thing about her you should know, it is that she _loved_ pushing the envelope.

"We should stop by a Toys-R-Us on the way back, I might be able to pick you some Winx st- _smack!_ "

With COVID19 social-distancing measures in full effect- stringently enforced by the temple staff- it took the better part of half an hour before the pair got to their first altar. Syndra was not religious; her opinions regarding the deities her girlfriend worshipped ranging from entirely snideful back when they first met to a more toned down anachronistic outlook as the two got closer.

While Syndra _had_ been raised in a religious family, early events in her childhood made her faith in everything they taught shake to its foundation and by the time she reached her teens she had rejected most of their teachings- substituting them for truths of her own.

For years she was a rebel- in an almost literal sense of the word- organizing great mischief at her Secondary school and always escaping punishment through her charm and wit.

On the occassion that her usual weapons failed her, she resorted to intimidation, a weapon no one ever expected given that she was neither a very loud nor big girl.

It wasn't until the Head Prefect at the time- Karma, as fate would have it- stepped in that her streak of rebellion slowly fizzled out, replaced instead with emotions she had never before experienced.

The taller girl found a soft place in her heart and made it her home, fast forward a few years and Syndra was head-over-heels in love... not that you would ever get her to admit it publicly.

Thus, while Karma lit josssticks and made her way from one part of the expansive temple to another, Syndra trailed behind with her girlfriend's handbag.

"It's not good etiquette to have earphones plugged in a temple!" Karma glared at her, rising from a bow in front of a shrine dedicated to _天神_ , the 'God of Heaven'. 

"I can't help being bored," Syndra shrugged, feeling a little self-conscious as some random kid from across the yard started looking at her. 

Syndra hated being looked at by strangers.  Attempting a distraction from its weird stare, she asked:  
  
"What do you even mutter when you're praying anyways?"  
  
"Wishes for a prosperous New Year," Karma seemed hurt, and seeing her girlfriend's expression made the white-haired woman relent immediately.  


"Ah."

Taking a few steps closer, Syndra wordlessly reached out and accepted half the josssticks from Karma's hand, pursing her lips slightly as she looked at their feet.

"Then we should do it together."

Karma blinked at her, tilting her head.

"You still have your earphones on.." brown eyes stared into her own purple ones, wide as puppies', eliciting an eyeroll from the shorter mage.

Gripping the incense with one hand as she grabbed the earphones and stuffed them into the backpocket of her jeans, Syndra sighed in defeat and followed her girlfriend, scouting at least another four of the giant gold-coated statues lined up at various locations along the perimeter of the temple in her peripheral vision.

"Alright, you win," she shook her head, missing the sneaky little grin Karma wore as she turned and led, a nigh-unnoticeable bounce in her steps as she made her way to the next shrine.


	2. Genuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the lazy Sundays we spend with our loved ones

"You've just had cereal for breakfast," Karma said pointedly.  
  
"I've just had cereal for breakfast," Syndra nodded.  
  
"-and now you want soup for lunch." If her eyebrow had raised any higher Syndra would have to tilt her head up.  
  
"And now I want soup for lunch," she heartily agreed instead, content to toy with a strand of her hair while she used her girlfriend as a very warm, soft, familiar recliner.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Aren't you full, huh?" Karma asked with mock-disbelief, a hand finding its way to the white-haired mage's clothed tummy tickling her in sudden attack.  
  
"Yes I- EEee- I'm f-FULL, i'm-aaAAAa," Syndra wailed wiggling wildly as her sensitive belly was tickled, kicking onto the armrest propelling herself upwards- right into Karma's chin.  
  
"Ow."

It was another few moments before they settled down again, Syndra nervously clasping her hands over her stomach in fear of another tickle attack while Karma rested her chin on her girlfriend's head and softly hummed.

"Soup is great. I had corn soup the other day." She could feel Syndra paying attention, so she slowly began stroking the girl's hair again as she added,"at work."

Syndra drew her legs inwards and Karma reached down, hand covering the two already clasped beneath gently stroking back and forth as they basked in the moment.

"I like tomato soup and chicken soup a lot," came a muttered reply, Syndra already sounding a little sleepy from the sensation of her hair being played with and the warmth surrounding her.

"I put lots of pepper in it," Karma thought aloud. "Ah tomato soup? Mhm. You keep getting better and better, love."

"Oh hush..", a feeble protest.

"I'm not that great.."

Karma only laughed, tilting her head to the side in her characteristic way, holding her breath as she locked arms tightly around the girl leaning against her.

"What, are you going to blush?" she teased, kissing Syndra's hair softly. "Blush like a tomato, hmm?"

Her girlfriend snorted.

"Hah yes."

Karma began laughing louder.

"If you keep trying to be so funny and cute I'm going to have to restrain you and kiss you," Syndra threatened, although in her current state it sounded about as threatening as a pool noodle being used as a weapon.

"Hm, yes. I would like that," Karma shrugged, closing her eyes as she laid her head back and simply enjoyed the moment.

"Grr," Syndra growled but said nothing.

The day was simply too perfect for her to feel like anything else needed to be said, and here surrounded in her lover's arms she felt something she didn't get to feel often:  
  
At ease.


End file.
